


Song Remains the Same, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I'm sure it's better than some of the recommendations you got today from people who weren't me."





	Song Remains the Same, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam looked at his short list as he chewed on his pen top. For a while, he really stared at it, until it seemed he could see right through the legal pad. With a groan of disappointment, he started scratching out words. Too mushy, he thought. Too cheesy, too old school, too Neil Diamond. Why was this so hard? Sometimes Sam thought he did this to himself but his mind was so filled with “stuff”, writing it down was all he knew to do. Process of elimination was as good a solution as any other.

Bonnie tapped on the door and came in carrying some files. Cathy was out for the week and she’d been gracious enough to help the Deputy keep from losing his mind.

“Don’t forget about Congressman Merkel at 2. Here are the stats you needed, since 1985. I couldn’t locate ’83 and ’84.”

“That’s because I just found out that they don’t exist. Sorry about the wild goose chase.”

“It’s fine.”

“Great. Hey Bonnie?” he stopped her as she was leaving the room.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something that might be construed as personal?”

“I guess so.”

“Do you have someone special in your life, like a boyfriend or something?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you guys have a song?”

“Every couple has a song; even friends do. It’s like the one that played the first night you met, or the one that always makes you think of them. Sometimes it can be the old Barry Manilow song that you hear in the car and sing together.”

“I think its best not to comment on the Barry Manilow thing.” Sam replied.

“Don’t hate on Barry Manilow.”

“Sorry. Thanks for your help though. There are a billion songs out there for me to choose from.”

“You don’t choose your song Sam; it chooses you.”

That was going to take too long. He bought a new CD burner for his home computer and as soon as he got the hang of using it, he would burn a CD of songs for Tish. It had to be perfect; it had to have their song.

***

“My all-time favorite song is Oh Sherrie but I love so many songs. I spend a lot of personal time listening to music.”

“Steve Perry’s voice is distinctive, and very melodic. I'm looking more for a song to share as a couple.” Sam said.

He was hanging by Margaret’s desk waiting for Leo’s meeting with the Secretary of Health and Human Services to end. It was the perfect time to pick the brain of the senior assistant, who was rumored to know damn near everything.

“If you are looking for a good love song Sam, look into Journey, Chicago, Ambrosia…the 70s and 80s super bands will give you all the ideas you need. Foreigner, Styx, Toto…I could go on for days.”

“No, no, I think I get it. I just don’t want to fall into the cheesy trap.”

“That’s understandable. You might want to go for something hipper, more today. Take some time and listen to a local station. Sometimes old school is not the way to go. Oh, and hey, don’t count out country either. Some of the finest music right now is coming out of Nashville.”

“Some of that stuff is not real country.” He replied.

“Wade through the muckety muck. You could find a real gem.”

Leo’s door opened and he beckoned Sam in.

“Thanks Margaret.”

***

“I say go for something quirky. Girls like to have a little giggle. You know, not take themselves too seriously. Don’t bum her out with the heavy stuff. If you like to hear her laugh, you have to give her the quirky.”

“I can understand that. But what do you mean by giggle?”

“They Might Be Giants, Soup Dragons, 80s Cure, The Lightning Seeds, maybe even a little Hall and Oates…old school stuff. Don't bog her down with the arena rock. Bryan Adams is not for everyone.”

“I like Bryan Adams.” Sam said.

“I can see that.” the kid nodded, scratching his tomato red hair. “That doesn’t mean she does. This is all about her. The way she makes you feel; the power of her affection man.”

“But it’s our song right?”

“Sure, sure. But you have to remember that she is more important than you. You know what you like, what gets you going. Now you have to figure her out. If you could figure out the two of you and make a combo CD, you will be boyfriend of the year.”

“Hall and Oates?” Sam asked. “Are you sure?”

“They're making a comeback in the new millennium. Trust me when I tell you that geek chic is in. Flannel and moodiness is out, especially for the ladies.”

“You’ve been really helpful.”

“Anytime. If humans can't help one another then what's the point? Oh, that’s gonna be $4.50 for the turkey on wheat and cranberry juice.”

Sam handed him a ten, waited for his change, and thanked him again before leaving the mess. Everyone was right…the redhead kid knew his stuff.

***

“Hey Charlie.”

“Hey.”

“So you and Zoey, you're getting kinda serious, huh?”

“Oh um, I guess so.” Charlie closed down a bit.

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of digging into your personal life.”

“O-K.”

“Do you two have a song? I'm realizing that every couple has a song so I figure you and Zoey have one.”

“I guess we do…I never took the time to think about it.”

“Good to know that I'm not the only one. Tish and I; we need a song.”

“Why?”

“Because every couple has one!” Sam exclaimed.

Charlie looked him square in the eye.

“Sam, calm your nerves. I know at weddings that couples dance to a song. Other than that I am a bit clueless.”

“I don’t think you have ever been clueless.”

Charlie smirked.

“Think about how you feel about her and attach music to it. It does not have to be some love song…it could be anything.”

“What do you mean anything?”

“Sam, there are a billion songs in the universe and there are probably a million and a half of them that would be good for you and Tish. That’s all I'm saying.”

“You cannot have a million and a half songs…you can only have one. Two tops. OK, there are instances where people have three but those times are rare.”

“I'm positive there’s something that you aren’t doing right now that you should be.” Charlie said.

“Yeah, OK, I guess I should get back to some things. Thanks for listening.”

“It’s not a problem. Hey, Zoey is into all that Lilith Fair stuff right now. She loves Sarah McLachlan, Jewel, Alanis Morissette, Natalie Merchant…you know.”

Sam nodded, though he really had no idea.

“So I should listen to that Lilith Fair stuff?” he asked.

“It could help. Women love it.”

“Thank you.”

***

“Hey Spanky.” CJ walked into Sam’s office early in the evening.

“I didn’t do it.” Sam replied, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, I know. I hear you're running around all day asking questions about songs.”

“Every couple has one. I realized Tish and I don’t and that concerned me a bit.”

“Why?”

“A song signifies what the couple has…what they mean to each other. If we don’t have one then what does that say about us?”

“You're kidding, right?” she looked at him. “OK, you're not kidding.”

“What is your song? You and Leo I mean.”

“Sam…”

“You're one of the few attached people in the West Wing.”

“Attached is a word I would not use.”

“I thought you and Leo…”

“We’re fine.” CJ replied, cutting him off. “You're not stealing our song though.”

“See, you have one. I don’t want to steal it. I just want to see what I'm working with.”

“Your Smiling Face by James Taylor.”

“That’s a great song.”

“Yeah.” CJ nodded.

“What does it signify?”

“Sam, I find it better not to talk about personal things between you know who and I at the White House. The walls have ears. We love the song; that’s all I can say.”

“Well that’s what I'm trying to find.”

“You don’t find it…it finds you.”

“That seems to be the general consensus with women…well you and Bonnie. I want to make Tish a CD; something special to let her know I love her.”

“You love her?”

“Yeah.” He blushed a bit.

“Then it will all come to you. Stop thinking with your head and think with your heart. I know it sounds clichéd but it never fails in situations like this. It is OK to pick something typically thought of as cheesy if that’s how you feel. Love is pretty cheesy.”

“Sometimes. Thanks for the advice.”

“I like you so much I won't even charge you. Go home, it’s a slow night and we don’t get them often. Spend some time with Tish; maybe those songs will come right to you.”

“Yeah. Goodnight CJ.”

“Goodnight.”

***

“I'm just going home. I hope you're not bringing me anything new because I'm breaking the chains until tomorrow morning.”

“I'm here to help your club my friend.” Josh put the CD in his hand. “The Best of Tina Turner…it never fails.”

“For what?”

“I hear you are looking for a song. I can't believe you didn’t come to me.”

“You were busy all day. Which songs do you recommend? From this CD?” Sam put the disc in his bag.

“They're all good. Its Tina Turner dude.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Look, just give it a listen. I'm sure its better than some of the recommendations you got today from people who weren’t me.”

“The redhead kid in the mess thinks Hall and Oates are making a comeback.” Sam said.

“They are? I'm definitely going to have to look into that.”

“Alright, I'm getting out of here. Believe me, I will listen to this CD.”

“Cool. Have a good night.”

They pounded fists and Sam walked down the hall to the exit. He signed out, saying goodnight to the night guard before leaving the White House.

***

Sam walked into Tish’s apartment and inhaled the aroma of chicken. He called out to her, she rushed from the kitchen straight into his arms. The kiss they shared was passionate.

“I'm so glad you're here Sparky.”

“Good. Give me more kisses.”

She did, and once Sam was satisfied, he put her back on the floor.

“Did you cook?” he asked.

“Yeah. Alice is dating a Japanese Sous chef now.”

“What happened to the guy getting his Masters in music?” Sam asked, taking off his coat and following her into the kitchen.

“She said he talked too much. Don’t ask me, because I don’t know what that means. I mean, I know what it means but how much is too much?”

“That’s a viable question.”

“I got a call from Mirabella today. Guess who gets to spend three days in Tijuana doing a photo shoot?”

“Um…you?”

Tish nodded, kissing his forehead. Sam pulled out the dishes to set the table.

“Tish?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you wanted to start doing something with a bit more substance. Not that the Mirabella shoot is not cause for celebration.”

“I do, but these glossy shoots pay the bills. I'm a little bit scared to jump off the cliff. The serious photographer jobs have a bit of danger…its not an easy decision for me to make.”

“Oh of course not. I know you'll be so good at it though.”

“I think about it. I also think about striking out on my own. I've been talking to Sally about doing a coffee table book.”

“Now that would be amazing. Is a gallery showing still possible?”

“Mmm hmm.”

He made Tish sit down and he served them dinner.

“You're so cute when you're domestic.” She said, pouring two glasses of wine.

“Thank you. Hey, I was thinking about something most of the day and I want to run it by you.”

“Shoot.”

Sam lit the candles on the table and sat down.

“We don’t have a song.” He said.

“What do you mean?” 

“All couples have songs. I mean, I think they do…I don’t know all couples. How come we don’t?”

“Who’s to say that we don’t?” Tish asked.

“Do we? How do we and I don’t know it?”

“You never asked. We've had a song from the very beginning.”

“What is it?”

“Its called Angel of Mine.”

“I don’t think I know it.” Sam replied.

“Stay here. I’ll grab the CD.”

Tish left the kitchen and Sam dug into his dinner. The chicken was tender and tangy; the stir-fry vegetables crisp. He never understood why Tish thought she was not a good cook. She came back, put the CD in the machine and pushed play.

When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine  
I looked at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine  
Angel of mine.

Sam smiled as he listened to the words and when it was over, he played it once more, listening more intently.

“Wow.” He whispered. “Its perfect.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have loved this song for months.”

“I don’t know, this is the first time its coming up.”

“You should have seen me today. I was all over the White House talking to people about this.”

“You had a forum on our song?” Tish asked, giggling. “That is so adorable.”

“It wasn’t exactly a forum, I just asked a couple of people some important questions on the subject.”

“Yeah Sparky, that’s a forum.”

Tish was laughing again, reaching over to pinch Sam’s cheek.

“It wasn’t very helpful.” He said. “People tried their best but they couldn’t give me what I needed.”

Tish cleared the dishes and rinsed them in sink. Sam thought he might want seconds but right now dessert sounded like a better idea. He wrapped his arms around her waist; Tish smiled as he kissed her neck. She grinded against him, liking the way he sighed.

“How long have we had a song?” he asked.

“When I first saw you, I already knew.” she replied, using the lyrics of the song.

Sam laughed, turning her around and sitting her on the rim of the sink. He stood between her legs and kissed her. Tish ran her fingers through his hair.

“Have you ever seen the film Fatal Attraction?” Tish asked between kisses.

“No. Why?”

“There’s a scene I think you might find very interesting they we may be in the process of reenacting.”

“Really?” he unbuttoned her blouse slowly. “Tell me about it.”

“I think it might be more interesting to show you.”

***


End file.
